pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost In the Backyard
The sixteenth episode of Season 38 and the sixth Halloween episode. A ghost threatens to haunt the souls of Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, so the boys build a ghost scaring contraption. Doofenshmirtz attempts to turn the town into doonkleberry cake. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are reviewing yesterday's history. It didn't exactly go as planned. They hope today doesn't get any worse. Isabella comes over and asks what they're doing. They don't know what to do yet. But meanwhile, at Caleb's house, him, Dylan, and Ford are messing with a chemistry set. Suddenly, a dull colored cloud surrounds the room. The three boys cough like crazy. Before they know it, they spot a ghost fly out the window. Then, Ford wonders where Perry is. Caleb and Dylan just look at Ford. Perry enters his lair under a giant plush toy of a ghost with boxing gloves. Monogram informs Perry that Doof is literally baking something bad. He needs to go stop the cruel confectionery before it's too late. Perry rushes into his hang glider. Meanwhile, the ghost is trying to find its next victim. It completely passes Perry, who passes by on his hang glider. The ghost spots Haven and Erin walking into Phineas and Ferb's backyard. It immediately follows them. The ghost then evilly cackles. The sky around them turns dark, fog forms, the ghost is looking pretty evil now. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Haven, and Erin all huddle together. With Doof, however, he's polishing off his latest Inator. Perry flies him and gets trapped inside a giant cupcake. Doof said you wouldn't believe how much time it took for him to make that. He asks Perry if he remembers the backstory with the doonkleberry bats and the doonkleberry cake. He introduces the Cake-Inator. He's gonna turn the entire city into doonkleberry cake and have a fleet of doonkleberry bats devour it. Perry just stares at Doof blankly. Doof claims it's a good idea. With the boys, everyone is scared and doesn't know what to do. Erin thinks they're gonna die. Phineas doesn't think so. He knows what they're gonna do today. The boys get building. After about 5 minutes of panicking from the others, the boys introduce a contraption that will get rid of the ghost. Suddenly, the ghost unleashes a militia of ghosts. Baljeet thinks they're doomed. Phineas tries ridding the ghosts in a variety of ways. They use vacuums, electric vacuums, marshmallows, and light sources. Nothing works. Phineas is starting to get concerned. With Doof, Perry eats his way out of the cupcake. Doof exclaims that Perry ate his own hiney again. He beats up Doof, who bumps into the Cake-Inator. It fires and explodes. Meanwhile, the ghosts are destroying the ghost machine. Suddenly, the ghosts turn into cake. Everyone grabs a slice. Buford suddenly does a victory dance. Everyone is weirded out. Songs *''Gettin' Rid of Ghosts'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Oh man..." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Under a ghost plush toy Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *The sixth Halloween episode ("One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "That's the Spirit!", "The Curse of Candace", "Drusselsteinoween") *Phineas and Ferb discuss the previous day's events ("The World According to Buford") *Doofenshmirtz mentions doonkleberry cake and bats ("Raging Bully") *Perry eats his own hiney ("S'Winter") Allusions *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii': The plush toy looks like one of the enemies seen in the ghost houses *'Sonic Adventure 2': The ghosts look a lot like the ones in this game *'Ghostbusters': The electrical vacuums are a reference to the Ghostbusters' weapons, and the marshmallow is a reference to the giant marshmallow man *'Luigi's Mansion': The vacuum looks like the Poltergust 3000 *'Super Mario Galaxy': The light source is a reference to defeating Boos in this game *'The Fox': Buford dances to The Fox by Ylvis Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:Halloween Episodes